The Perfect Boyfriend
by slyther.to.me
Summary: Ellie thought Will the perfect boyfriend. But will she think the same after Jennifer's crime? Will Ellie even survive the two horrifying weeks? Please R
1. When We First Met

WHEN WE FIRST MET

"What?! But mum…"

"Ellie, it's just a little while. It won't do much harm."

"If you promised to give me a cell phone," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Harrison asked sharply.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

Seriously, this was the most boring day of my life. First, my mum woke me when I'm still asleep, and worst, when I was dreaming. Actually, it's quite good she woke me, because the dream's a nightmare. I dreamt something about the reincarnation of King Arthur and the forces of darkness and knights and someone wanted to kill me. And secondly, my dad had caught flu. So, I have to run to and fro with a tissue roll in one hand and a dustbin in another. The third bad thing about today was our maid was sick, so I have to do the washing instead, which is something I hate the most. And now, my mum is calling me to go shopping with her, which means I have to carry the shopping basket and follow her around. God, can this get any worse?

My mum took a look at my face and surprisingly said I could wait at McDonald's while she does the shopping. I nodded my head and head off towards the exit. I walked along the tall gray shelves and turned into the 'Fruit Corner'. Suddenly, I was pushed by such force that I stumbled forward and landed flat on my face. I tried to get up but I couldn't because someone was lying on top of me. Finally, that person got up and offered a hand to help me up. I was about to shout at that clumsy person but stopped just in time to see a gorgeous boy that was about my age with dark hair and swimming pool blue eyes standing in front of me. And he was tall. Yes, tall. Taller than me which is quite surprising as being a five ten girl, I was normally taller than everyone.

It's a good thing he is so tall so I can date him. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not into boys or something. Just that this boy is so gorgeous, attractive.

"Sorry," a voice said, pulling me away from my thoughts. I look up and saw the boy looking straight at me. "Sorry for knocking you down," he repeated. "I erm…," he looked behind me. I turned and saw a squashed apple on the floor. "You stepped on an apple," I finished for him. He flashed me a smile and nodded embarrassingly. "I'm Will by the way," he said. "Nice to meet you Will, I'm Ellie," I replied.

He stared at me for a moment then said, "I erm… gotta go. Nice meeting you, Elle." Then he left leaving me there, smiling sheepishly at myself. I thought I told him my name is Ellie but he intended to call me Elle. No one has ever called me that before. No one. Not even my parents. It's as if I'm someone special to him.


	2. Back to School

**A/N Something went wrong with the first chapter. I don't mean the story, I mean the A/N. So, anyway, this is my first fanfic. Please R&R I need to know what you think about my story. Is it nice, boring or something else?**

Today was the last day of the summer holidays. I was going to the new high school tomorrow. I think its name's Avalon High or something. I don't really fell like going back to school. I kept thinking about that Will guy that had crashed into me a few days ago. Will I ever let to see him again? God wouldn't be so cruel as to let you meet your perfect boyfriend for one minute and let him vanish into thin air, right? I hope not. I really, really wish to see him again. I just don't know that I would see him very soon.

"ELLIE, GET UP!" my mum shouted. I opened my eyes and looked at the time. Gosh! Seven-thirty! I'm going to be late for school and today's the first day! I brushed my teeth and wore my favorite jeans and a pale yellow top, grabbed my bag and hurried out of the house. I didn't even have time to eat breakfast.

I reached the school just as the bell rang for the first lesson. I ran up the front steps and rounded the corner. Then BANG! I crashed into someone.

"Hey, it's you!"

I looked up and saw Will. He looked as if he's glad to see me. "Is he crazy about me too?" I quickly shook that thought away as I saw a short, dashing girl running towards him. How stupid of me! Of course he must have a girlfriend already with that face. I said 'Hi' and hurried away but I could still feel his eyes burning a hole through my back as I ran. Did I imagined that or did he really stare at me? I wonder. I looked back but he had left and there's no one there.

I rushed in just as the class was greeting the History teacher, Mr. Newberly. I looked around the class and saw an empty seat beside a tall, blonde girl, but I don't think she's as tall as me. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hi!" I said to her.

"Oh, hello. I'm Anna. You can call me Anne," she paused for a while as if studying me. "Are you new?" she continued. "I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"OK then. Welcome to Avalon High," Anne said.

I took out my History book as Mr. Newberly was saying something. I turned to Anne to ask her the page that we were supposed to be studying but I saw she was reading something else below the history book that she had used to cover whatever she was reading. I bent towards the book and I saw Will's picture and his autobiography. I suppose that has to be the student Guide's book. Hang on, why's she studying about Will anyway? Aren't we supposed to be studying history?

"Hey, what you reading?" I asked her.

"Huh?!" She looked up. "Oh, erm…nothing, really."

And then her face started turning red. I realized she was blushing.

"Why you blushing?" I asked her.

She smiled at me not willing to tell me why at first and then she blurted it out.

"Will is the most famous and gorgeous guy in the whole school. Oh, why does he have to have that Jennifer girl as he's girlfriend? But I don't blame him, she's quite attractive."

I stared at her open-mouthed, shocked. I don't really know why I'm so shocked. Because obviously, Will _is _the most famous guy in the school. I mean, who can be more good-looking and famous than he is? Then I asked the stupidest question anyone can think of.

"Does Will smiles at everyone he sees?"

"Erm…actually he does. But he doesn't really pay attention to them. I mean, he has a smile planted on his face!" Anne said.

I don't know whether to be happy or not. I'm not really satisfied with the 'actually he does' part, but I really appreciate the 'but he doesn't really pay attention to them' part. I don't know if he always says "Hey, it's you!" to everyone he sees or only to me. Is it just a natural reaction or he has feelings foe me too? God, I got it really bad, didn't I? I've never been so crazy about a guy before. Will would never like me. I reminded myself. He already has a wonderful girlfriend named Jennifer. Who do you think you are, Ellie? To think the most famous guy in the school would like a nobody like you? But I don't really think he treats me like a nobody. I mean, he calls me 'Elle' even though I told him my name is Ellie and he stares after me after I walk away. I don't think he does that to everybody.


	3. Does He Like Me too?

**A/N How's the second chapter?**

In the afternoon, the bell rang for lunch. I walked to the cafeteria with Anne. We choose a table away from everyone so we could talk without needing to shout. As I was eating halfway through my spaghetti, someone came over us and tap on our table, then said, "Hi!" I recognize that voice immediately. It's Will. I looked up and saw that Anne has frozen in her seat with a smile on her lips. I looked at Will and saw that he was staring straight at me, his blue eyes shinning in the light. He wasn't paying the slightest bit attention to Anne.

I looked around Will searching for Jennifer. He couldn't have left her somewhere and came for me, could he? But Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you searching for?" he asked.

"Isn't your girlfriend with you?" I asked him back,

"Oh!" he replied a little guilty. "Jennifer's buying drinks over there. So I guess I could come here for a little chat, if…that's Ok with you."

"Oh, sure! Of course it's OK," I said.

"Hey, do you usually go to Sunnybeach shopping center?"

Sunnybeach shopping Center is where he crashed into me in the summer holidays. Weird that he would actually ask me that question. I stared at him blankly and finally asked, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," he said. "Nothing much, really. Then…where do you usually go?"

I stared at him again. Why's he asking me so many questions? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy he asked me those questions but why's he so curious about me? I'm just somebody that he accidentally crash into. Maybe this is just natural at Avalon High or something. How should I know? I'm new here anyway.

So, I just answered. "I go to Greentrees park for jogging. But most of the day, I stayed at home."

"OK. Then, where's your home."

Right, I take this as natural.

"My home? It's at Bayville, no. 5."

"Wow. One of those posh houses? I stay at Newlane Road, right beside Bayville."

Just then, Jennifer's head popped up beside Will. "There you are. I was searching everywhere for you." She said. Then she looked at us, then at Will, a big question mark on her face.

"Oh, erm… she's just asking me where the library is," Will said quickly. "She's new," he added.

"Oh," Jennifer said simply, not the slightest bit suspicious. "OK, then. Welcome, by the way." Then, she pulled Will by the arm and dragged him away. "See you soon," Will mouthed to me.

I still stared at the direction he went after he left until a voice said, "Wow." I realized it was Anne. "A. William Wagner talked to you." She continued. So, his full name is A. William Wagner. First, he came over and chatted to me unexpectedly. Second, he asked me where I usually go. Third, he asked me where I live. Fourth, he lied to his girlfriend about me going to the library. And fifth, he mouth "See you soon" to me. Does he mean 'see you tomorrow' or 'see you outside of school'? I was about to find out soon.


	4. The Beginning

The next day, I reached the school really early. I met none of my friends on my way to school as they were probably still asleep. I walked slowly along the pavement leading to Avalon High. Crossing across the lawn to the front steps, I suddenly saw a shadow zoom pass the main entrance. I stopped abruptly afraid I might have seen a ghost. After a minute of standing transfixed to the ground, I realized there was nothing there. So I continued walking towards the front steps leading to the wide entrance of the school.

"Hey, you here so early?"

I screamed.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I looked up and saw Will smiling at me.

"What you doing here so early?" I asked him.

"Dunno," he answered. "Just felt like it."

Well, what can I say?

"Er…I gotta go. Projects to do,"

This is a half truth half lie. I do have tons of projects to do but that was only an excuse. It just didn't feel right to be with Will _alone_ at that moment. He already has a girlfriend and he showed no means to break up with her and the worst is he didn't show interest in me. My thoughts were interrupted as Will said again, "Projects can wait." He sounds a little impatient. Weird. He doesn't like me, does he?

"Let's walk around a bit. It's kind of stuffy over here," he continued.

"OK," I answered.

So, we started walking around the school. I chatted to him and found out that his relationship with Jennifer has only been going on for two months. And before I realized it, we were walking towards the deserted area of the school where the seniors usually go when they want some private time for themselves and show their body. Will stopped talking when we reached that area. Then, he suddenly stopped walking too and turned to face me. For a split second, I thought we were going to kiss but instead he asked a much unexpected question, "Do you like me?" I stared at him waiting for that question to make sense in my brain. "It's OK if you don't," he continued. I stared at him even more. Does he means he wants me to like him? Before I knew it, he had his hands wrapped around my waist and pulling me towards him. Then, he repeated that question, "Do you like me?" I nodded my head as I was speechless. "Good then," he said. We jumped apart as the bell rang for the first lesson. He smiled at me again and I smiled back. "See you at lunch," he said to me. "OK," I replied. Then, we went separate ways to our classrooms.


	5. Why Does She Hate Me?

**A/N Sorry I was a little late in updating the chapters. Lots of school work to do. Anyway, how's the story? Nice?**

I sat next to Anne at lessons as usual. The lessons were went by surprisingly fast in the morning. I guess it was because I think of Will all the time. I tried to forget about him and concentrate on the lessons several times but failed. It's like my whole mind has turned into A. William Wagner.

The bell rang for lunch. Anne and I walk to the cafeteria as usual. As we walk along the classrooms that were now empty as students have cleared for their break, I saw Will in one of the classrooms. He had his back on me but he turned when I was passing by. He flashed me a smile and called to me, "Hey, wait up!" Anne and I stopped abruptly. Anne had returned to her frozen state, hands by her side and a sheepish grin on her face. I guess she's real crazy about Will than anybody possibly could.

"You coming for lunch with us?" I asked him.

"Yup," he studied me for a moment. "If it's ok with you," he continued.

"Oh, of course. Anything's ok with me," I replied. Then I remembered something else. Isn't he supposed to be with Jennifer? I really don't feel like asking, "Hey, where's your girlfriend?" but it would be wrong to go out with someone else's boyfriend unless you have the 'permission'. So, without thinking any further, I asked him. I expected him to give me a proper answer like "Oh, she's absent today." or "She's busy this moment." but instead he hesitated and said sort of guiltily, "Oh, erm… she's somewhere else." That wasn't the answer I expected at all. So, I asked, "Where?"

He stared at me then asked impatiently, "What's wrong with you? Why do you care about Jen so much? What makes you think she always had to be with me whenever I see you?" Now it's my turn to stare at him bewildered. He snapped, "If you don't like me, just say so." Then he started to walk away. God, what have I done now?

"Hey!" I called after him. "Wait! That's not what I mean!" I ran after him forgetting about the lunch and Anne. He turned the corner and I was just about to tap his shoulder when Jennifer came by. Why does she always have to show up at the wrong time? What a bad timing.

"Will!" she said happily.

Will look at her then turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"What's wrong?" Will said angrily. "Ask yourself what's wrong, Jen"

Jennifer stared at him bewildered but there's also worries showing at her face. What's she worried about? I thought. Meanwhile, I too, stared at Will like he had gone nuts.

Will pulled my arm forcing me to go towards him and face Jennifer.

"Jen, don't act innocent," Will continued.

"Will, I have no-,"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Will shouted.

I gaped at him open-mouthed. What has Jennifer done and I'm involved in it?

"I saw you Jennifer. I saw you! First, at the club. Then, at the cinema. And the last time, you were at the shopping complex. With Lance. There is no excuse, Jen. I saw you three times, three times, Jen! What explanation do you have? Huh? I even say you kissing with that guy, with my BEST FRIEND!! How could you, Jen? How could you?"

All this time, I saw Jennifer shaking her head as her eyes slowly filled with tears. Then, I realized Will was still gripping my arm.

"Admit it, Jen. Admit it!" Will said again.

"Will, I could explain," Jennifer said.

"I told you, no explanations! I saw everything!"

"But-"

"We're done here, Jen. Forget about those times we had together. Forget about us ever being together. How stupid can I be, trusting a girl like you? I can even see lies written on your face! From now on, I'm with Elle."

I gasped in shock. A little too loudly, I guess. For Will turned to me and said gently, "Sorry about not asking you first but its ok to reject you know."

"No, no." I replied. "Its fine with if it's fine with…" my voice trailed off.

"Don't care about her. Let's go."

With that, Will grabbed my waist and pulled me away. I turned and look back and saw Jennifer staring at us with big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. There's something weird about the way she stared at me. As I stared longer, I realized that was hatred. Her eyes were filled with such anger and hatred that I've never seen before. What have I done wrong again? It's not my fault that Will left Jen. It's her own fault for betraying Will. So, why does she hate me? Then, I aw her mouth to me, "You'll pay for what you've done, Elaine." With that, she turned and ran towards the girl's bathroom.

**A/N I'll update soon. I swear.**


	6. Of Course U can Stay

**A/N My grammar sucks**

I turned back and face Will. I feel like I have to solve this problem. What have I done? I asked myself for the third time that day.

"Will?" I said. "Why does Jennifer hate me?"

"Huh? What? How can Jennifer hate you? I hate her," Will replied.

"No, it's not that. She told me I'll pay for what I've done."

Will laughed. "Forget about it, ok. It's what she's always like, blaming innocent people when she's guilty. Just forget it."

"Ok," I answered. After that, I forgot about the whole thing completely. I don't know that's the biggest mistake I've made in my whole life.

Everything else went on normally for the whole week. The news that I'm Will's new girlfriend seems to have spread over the whole school. I realized I'm starting to get famous. People know me wherever I go and I heard people whispering my name and then smiled at me whenever I pass by. I spent recess time with Anne, who is now my best friend other than Nancy, and Will, who is now known as my boyfriend. Well, at least everything went on normally for those two weeks until the third week, something happened. Or should I say, something nice and exciting happened.

After Will's football practice and my track-team practice (I've managed to get in to the school track-team), Will asked me a question that would change my life forever.

"Er…Elle? How's your family doing?" he asked.

"Fine. Why?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Just asking," he replied.

I stared at him and saw that he was worrying about something.

"What is it, Will. You can tell me anything, you know," I asked with concern.

"I know, but it's just that- it's hard to tell. I don't know where to begin."

"Begin anywhere you like."

"Well, I- I erm… I need a place to stay, for- for half a year."

"Half a year?!" I exclaimed. "What happened, Will? Don't you already have a proper home to live in?"

"My parents just…just divorced. I don't know what to do. I chose to live with my dad although I prefer living with my mum. But my mum's moving to Canada. And if I move with her to Canada, then- then I'll never see you again," his voice trailed off.

"Oh." I said. "So, you don't like staying with your dad and you're moving out for half a year?"

"Actually, it's not that. My dad's leaving too, but not forever. He's going to Chicago because of his girlfriend and to settle some business. And he can't take me with him. But he said I'm not allowed to stay at home alone in case I burnt the house down. So, he's going to send me to Jennifer's place even though he knows that we split up. And if I can't find anywhere else to stay, then I guess I'll have to go to Jennifer's."

"So…you mean you want to stay at my place?" I said, failing to hide the excitement in my voice.

He looked at me for a second, then nodded.

"Sure," I smiled. "When you coming?"

"Right now."

We walked to Will's house to collect his clothes and CDs then we walked to my house hand in hand, chatting non-stop to each other. Will kept worrying that my parents would not let him stay. "They will, don't worry," I reassured him.

"Oh, God. Jen will be mad at me now," Will said suddenly.

"Why? What have you done this time?" I asked.

"I told her I am going to stay at her place in case you said 'no'. But now…"

"Then, what you going to do about it? She won't go that mad. I mean, you guys split up, right?"

"You have no idea what Jen would do when she's really mad," Will told me.

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

I just have no idea how wrong I was and how right Will is.

My mum opened the door a few seconds after I pressed the doorbell. She stared at Will for a moment, then she turned to me. I nodded at her but that only made her more confused. "Come in," she said, uncertain. I carried some of Will's bags and led him into the house. "Mum, this is Will, the one that I've been talking to you about." At that, Will interrupted. "You talked about me?" he asked, making me blush. "Erm…he's sort of homeless, so can he stay here?" I continued. Mum stared at me like I had gone nuts. When she finally recovered, she asked, "For how long?" "Half a year," I answered. Mum's eyes nearly popped out and before she could stop herself, she exclaimed, "Half a year?! But- but that's- You mean free of charge?" I glared at mum warningly. "I don't mean to charge you money but that's too long," mum said quickly. "Why you homeless anyway?" she asked. "Family problem," I answered before Will can explain. Mum looked at me questioningly. "Well, if there's nothing else, then let's show Will his room," I said dragging Will upstairs.

Just then, the kitchen door opened and my dad came in. he looked at me and Will for a second and said, "Is that who you're talking about?" I nodded. "That boy's coming to stay here for half a month," my mum said. Before my dad could answer, I said, "Family problem." and dragged Will upstairs.


	7. U wanna sleep with me!

**A/N I know its been a while since I last update. I'm too busy with schoolwork!!! Anyway, how's the story?**

I dragged Will to Geoff's room and showed him the bathroom and stuff like that. When we'd finally unpacked, my mum called us down for dinner. I breathed heavily and turned to Will. He smiled at me and pulled me to him. My heart stopped immediately. The time seemed to have stopped too. Although Will and me have been quite close to each other recently, but we've never been in a room together with the door closed. We've never have any private time at all. Even when we're in the deserted area of the school, some couples are bound to barge in. So, this is the first time Will and me have a private time together. Will pulled me towards him and held me by my waist. He leaned towards me, his face inches from mine, he whispered, "I love you."

That's it. Too much happiness to have in one minute. Those three words made me turned into jelly. I was in a daze when Will kissed me on the lips and pulled me towards the bed. He was on top of me and planting a love-bite on my neck before I knew it. The whole world seemed to have floated away and the only thing left was Will and me.

"Ellie, dinner's ready!" my mum shouted up the stairs. "Coming, Mrs. Harrison!" Will shout in reply. He got up and gave me one last kiss before we left the room. I was still in a daze when I entered the dining room. "What's with the smile?" my dad asked. "Huh?" I said. "Oh, nothing." I turned to look at Will. He smiled at me and I blushed. It was sometime before I realized my parents were staring at me. That made me blush even more. "What?" I said. My parents look at each other before shaking their heads. "So, my baby's growing up," my mum said across the table. I turned to Will again. I saw that his face has turned bright red and he looked as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh. "What?" I said again. Will and my parents burst out laughing. I stared at them all blushing harder and harder. I don't know what to do, whether to leave the table or sit there and let them laugh at me.

Finally, I made my choice. "Excuse me," I said and left. "Hey, we were only joking," my father called after me, half laughing half serious. I ignored him and walk up to my room. It's not that I'm angry or something just that it doesn't feel right for me to just sit there and let them laugh at me. I considered that the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I walk to my room and took a shower before I went down to dinner again. I saw that everyone has finished their dinner and was sitting at the living room watching TV. Will and dad were watching some football match or something. Weird that dad would actually watch it.

When I finished my dinner, my parents were still at the living room but Will was nowhere to be seen. I walked up the stairs into my room to do my History homework. When I passed Geoff's/Will's room, I heard loud music coming out from there. Will's lucky my parents didn't hear the music or he would be in big trouble. I decided to warn him before my parents do, so I knocked on his door. I knocked again and again but the music was too loud, Will didn't hear me. So I guess I have to wait till my parents complain.

I tried focused on my History homework but I was too tired. I yawned several times and I even fell asleep for 5 minutes on my table. I looked at the clock and it says 11.00 at night. I took one last look at my homework and decided it was useless to keep trying. I got undressed and climbed into bed.

I dreamt that I was running across a wide meadow filled with flowers and butterflies. I was still wearing my pajamas and I'm the only person in the dream. Suddenly, I heard someone knocking on the door. I turned towards the door in my dream and opened it. There was no one there. I opened the next one and the next. Still, there was no one but the knocking continued. I grew more and more frightened and more doors were opened but revealed no one. Finally, I opened the door to reality. I woke up and stared in the darkness. The alarm clock beside me said 1.00 in the morning. Suddenly, I heard the knock again, the knock in my dreams. Then, I realized it was coming from my door. I got up from my bed and walk towards the door, thinking it was mom knocking. "Coming!" I yelled.

I turned the door knob and pulled the door open. Will stood in the doorway smiling at me. "Oh, it's you!" I said unable to hide the shock in my voice. "Any trouble?" I asked. "No, not at all," Will replied. "Just…unable to sleep without you." The door knob on my parent's door turned. I pulled Will's arm and dragged him into the room. "Quick, go into the bathroom," I said. I climbed back into bed and a few seconds later, my bedroom door opened. "You ok, Ellie?" said my mum. I lay still, pretending to be asleep. "Ellie? I heard voices," my mum said again. She looked at me for a moment then left. I got up the moment my bedroom door closed. I headed towards the bathroom but before I could switch on the lights, I was swept of my feet and kissed fiercely on the lips. It took me a moment before I could kiss Will back. He advance towards me making me go backwards towards my bed. Before I knew it, I was pushed onto the bed with Will on top of me. He kissed me hard on the lips, his kisses slowing edging towards my neck.

Then, without warning, Will sat up, pulled of his T-shirt and flung it somewhere on the floor. Then, he flipped me over so I was on top of him. His hands move under my T-shirt finding for my bra strap. He tugged roughly at it when he found the strap making me feel uncomfortable. When he failed to untie it, his hands clamped on my T-shirt and started to pull it upwards instead. Now, he's really making me feel uncomfortable.

"Will, what if my parents come in?" I asked as an excuse.

Will narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not ready, right?" he said.

"Erm…we couldn't-I mean we shouldn't-we didn't-"

"It's okay. We can do that some other time. Don't worry about that. I won't mind"

"Have you done this with Jen before?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Why? Does it matter?" Will said his voice suddenly cold.

"No, it doesn't," I said quickly. "Just that- what if-"

"It doesn't matter, ok," Will reassure me.

He gave me one last kiss before we both fell asleep.

The alarm rang at seven. Will stirred beside me waking me up.

"Oh, shit!" I. exclaimed. "Will! Will! Wake up!" I cried shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Will said dreamily.

"WAKE UP!!" I screamed. "My mum will come in a second!"

Will sat upright. "What? What time is it?"

"7.00,"

"Shit!" He got up and got to the door but too late. My mum called me, "Ellie, you awake?"

"Yeah, mum. I'll be out in a minute. I'm getting dressed."

"I need to take something in your room, Ellie. Can you let me in?"

"What do need mum? I'll get it for you."

"Why do you sound so worried? Anything wrong?"

"Er…nothing."

"That Will boy should be awake by now. Should I give him a call?"

"No, no, mum! He'll be out in a minute. He's erm…taking a bath."

"How do you know?"

"He…he told me."

"He told you??" my mum asked, sounding more confused than ever.

"Yea-Yeah. He shout through my door before you came."

"Then, I should have heard that shout."

"Maybe you weren't here mum."

"I was here all morning before anyone is awake. What's going on, Ellie?"

"Nothing mum, really," I replied again while getting dressed in hurry. Will was hiding in my closet instead of my bathroom this time. My mum turned the doorknob and entered my room the second I finished dressing.

"Oh, yeah. I think I left my scarf in your closet. Can I go take it?" my mum asked.

"No-no. I'll take it for you!"

"Ellie, come here. You're acting really weird today morning. You hiding something from me."

Then, my mum walked towards the closet door and flung it open before I could stop her. My heartbeat stopped. Then, I relaxed. Will wasn't in there. Weird. How did he come out without us realizing it?

"See, nothing, right?" I said to my mum.

My mum stared at me then back at the closet. Nothing. Will has disappeared. My mum searched through my clothes, either looking for her scarf or Will although it is obvious that no one is able to hide among my clothes unseen. When, she found her scarf, she turned to leave. I almost breathed a sign of relief when her eyes darted to my bathroom.

"Can I use the bathroom?" my mum asked, on purpose this time.

"Su-sure. Why not?" I said, uncertain.

My mum went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

It seemed like an hour later before she finally emerge from the bathroom.

"Thanks," she said.

I thought she's going to leave now, but no. She patrol around my room, not thinking of an excuse this time, her eyes searching every corner, looking for her prey, Will. It seemed like another hour before she's finally satisfied and turned to leave. I called Will the second she closed the door. Will emerge from under my computer table. "Hi," he said. "Clever, huh?"

"Yeah, clever," I said.

I have no idea how Will managed to get back to his room and change, unnoticed. But he did it anyway. We rushed off to school after we finished breakfast. Me and Will were 5 minutes late for the first lesson. Bad luck.

**A/N I update again. Sometime…:) It's not a lie. Please R&R**


	8. What Does She Want Now?

**A/N Sorry guys for not updating in such a long long time. Its just because of all the homework and projects that I have. And the exams. Well, let's continue with the story. **

First subject: history. I walked in while Mr. Newberly was teaching something about the Victoria or Greek, I'm not sure which one.

"Ah, Ellie. You are five minutes late," Mr. Newberly said.

With that, everyone turned their attention towards me. Great. Just what I need first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, Mr. Newberly. I got hung up at home," I lied.

He noded to me to take a seat. I walked to my usual seat beside Anne and took out my half-done History homework.

"What happened at home or is it another excuse?" asked Anne.

"What and how do you know its an excuse?" I said, surprised.

"Its so obvious. It showed all over your face and your voice," Anne replied.

"Oh. Then, I guess I'd do some practice on that."

"Don't. it'll just make you worse. You wouldn't want to be a liar, do you?"

"Just for emergencies," I said awkwardly.

"God. I can't believe it. It's just the third week of school and I'm late already," Will said during recess.

"Well, its already the third week. I'm always late starting from the first week when I'm still studying at my previous school," I replied.

Will gaped at me.

"What?" I said.

"I see. So, I've made a new discovery. You are always late. But you better don't pass that habit to me. If not, I'll be facing lots of trouble."

"Ya ya," I said.

"Hey, I've football practice today," Will said, changing the subject.

"Oh. That's okay. So, I guess I've to walk home myself."

"Yeah, but just for today. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not a bit," I said.

In the afternoon, the bell that shows that shool is over rang again. Students rushed out of their homerooms and headed for the field for walk straight home. But usually, half of the school will spend the rest of their day at McDonald.

"Well, see you next week," I said to Anne who is still packing her books.

"Right. Bye." Anne said, then she waved me goodbye. I waved back then I left.

I went straight home today instead of going to McDonald because I have so many tonnes of homework that it is going to be higher than Mount. Everest. I know it sounded as if I'm exaggerating but actually (if you'd believe me) its true. I have to pile myy homework in two or three piles because it would probably topple over if I arrange it in one pile.

I took a shower immediately after I reached home. I washed myself throughly from head to toe hoping to realease the amount of stress that's now piling on me. Halfway through the shower, I heard a knock on my door. Hoping it to be Will, I called out, "Yes? I'm in the shower."

"Oh," to my great dissapointment, came my mother's voice. "By the way, Ellie, you've got a letter. And…it anonymus."

"Oh, okay," I said wondering who it could have been. 'Maybe it's Nancy. She must have forgotten to write her name or she's trying to pretend she's someone else again' I thought. (we played a game about wrting a letter to each other and pretending we're someone else when we're young)

I dried myself with the the towel and went into my room. The letter is a few inches away from the door. My mum must have slipped it through the gap. I picked up the letter and look at it for a moment before tearing it open. 'It doesn't look like the way Nancy sends a letter' I was thinking. Maybe it really is someone else after all. I tore open the letter. I couldn't judge on the handwriting because it was typed and printed. There's one thing I could be sure of now and it's that it's not Nancy. That's for sure because Nancy never types a letter. The letter was typed in red ink and it says:

_Dear Ellie/Elle (although I should not call you 'Dear' at all),_

_I really hope you received this letter because then you won't be prepared and do what I ask you to. There's just one simple reason I wrote this letter and it is: I want to tell you that you've done something very wrong and you're guilty. The only thing I want you to do is: hand over Will and everything will be fine. Well, I've stated my reason and you better do what I ask you to if not you'll regret it. And __**I mean it**_

_P.S. To type this letter for you, I've wasted my time and my precious ink. _

_Yours truly,_

_Jennifer Gold_

_(Will's only girlfriend and __**always **__will be)_

I stared at this letter open-mouthed. '_you'll regret it_' what does that mean? Regret what? At this point, there's another knock on my bedroom door making me jump.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened revealing Will. My face brighten at the sight of him.

"So, whassup?" Will said.

I showed Will the letter. he stared at it for a moment or two, then a slow smile spread over his face and he started laughing. Really laughing. I was annoyed by this sudden change of atmosphere so I asked, "What?!"

"You can't believe this load of rubbish," he said still laughing uncontrollably.

"But- but those- she sounded serious!" I said suddenly full of rage.

Will must have sensed this for he stop laughing and said at once,

"Whoa. Don't get angry. You don't know Jennifer. She's always full of rubbish. Once, she even told me that there's worm in her spaghetti. And when her had her period a few days later than she expected, she came to tell me that she's pregnant. Such nonsense," Will said.

I looked straight into his eyes to make sure this piece of information isn't made-up. And I knew almost immediately that he wasn't lying for there doesn't seem to be a single lie in his eyes.

"OK. I trust you," I said to him.

"Yeah, you can trust me all right," he replied pulling me into a hug. "And don't let these rubbish letters scare you anymore," he reminded me.

I noded and walked over to my bag to take out my homework.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Will and me watched a few movies before we went to sleep. We can have the TV all for ourselves because my parents were so tired today that they went to sleep right after dinner. I was tired too and I fell asleep with my head on Will's shoulder halfway through the movie. Will woke me up at midnight and dragged me to my room. I muttered goodnight and shut the door behind me but Will put his foot him the way.

"Can I come in?" he asked expectantly.

That question woke me up completely.

"But yesterday-" I started.

"It's ok. I'll wake early tomorrow." And when I continued staring at him he added hastily, "I promise."

So, I let him in.

I pulled on my best pajama and climbed into bed after Will. He took off his T-Shirt again and I fell asleep with my head on his chest…

**A/N So…how is it? I hope it's long enough. It's taken me quite some time. I'll update again but I can't promise you when. But I promise it won't be a cliffhanger )**


	9. What is with her!

Chapter 9 – What is with her?

Will have kept his word, cause when I woke up today morning, he is gone. After breakfast, I went to school as usual just that I'm on my own cause Will gone for some interschool football match and he'll be arriving at school later in the day. But as I reached the school gates, Jennifer is waiting for me. Her cheerleader team is also standing behind her. Jennifer gestures for them to come over. "You gotta message?" Jennifer asked, threateningly. One of the girls sneered. "Hey, what's your problem?" I asked Jennifer. "Will boy not here to protect you, huh? Or I guess you got the message," Jennifer replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Elaine." And with that, Jennifer, leading her whole cheerleading team, walked back towards the school.

I stand there stunned for a moment as I recalled back the words that Jennifer just said. "_You'll pay for what you've done_" Wait…where have I heard that before? Uhhh… nevermind. I walked towards the school in frustration and anger.

I walked to the cafeteria for lunch with Anne. This is the only time I get to spend with her on Wednesdays. "So, how's your day?" she asked me. "Fine," I replied tonelessly. "Where's Will?" she asked again. "Football match." I answered her. She studied me for a moment. "You look a little…dull," she finally said. "I'm fine," I reassured her. We found an empty table and sat down. I opened my lunchbox hoping it is not egg sandwich again but I ran out of luck. I looked up and saw Jennifer speeding towards me. _Oh no_…I thought. "Can I have a word?" I heard her cold, icy voice beside my ears. "I'll be back," I told Anne. I really want to find out what this cheerleader wants me to do. But of course, I already knew.

She led me into the girls bathroom on the top floor. Students seldom come up here. Some say it is haunted, some don't even know it existed. I've only been here once when I've got my period and it leaked through my Jeans.

I looked through the open window and stared at the students gathered on grassy field five floors down. As I did, a thought came into my head, _It is a steep drop down_. I shook the thought away as I heard Jennifer's voice said, "Nice view over here, huh?" Then she added in a more menacing voice, " I wonder what's it feel like to free-fall down?" she turned to look at me. Is it only my imagination or did I see a look of evil pass her eyes? I saw her hand reached into her bag and my eyes grew wide as I see her draw out a knife used to cut vegetables. I watch as the light gleamed and reflected off the knife. Then, without warning, she threw the knife at me.

I moved sharply to my left and almost tripped when the knife flew past me and through the open window. I heard a scream and then the voice of the discipline teacher boomed up. "WHO WAS THAT?" Jennifer took me by surprise again me and jammed my head roughly out the window while she stays out of view. As I predicted, the discipline teacher mistook me for Jennifer's crime. "ELAINE HARRISON, TO THE DISCIPLINE OFFICE NOW!"

"It wasn't me!" I repeated for the hundredth time. "Ellie, I don't know _how_ could you possibly do such a thing! A boy nearly got killed!" I'm so tired of explaining the whole situation to him again so I remained silent. "I'm calling your parents," the discipline teacher, Mr. Shreve said abruptly. That got my attention. "Why?" I said louder than I intended. "You broke the school rules, nearly killed a boy and you expect me to do nothing about it?" he spat the words to me. "Ellie, as everyone knows, disciplinary actions will be taken to all students who broke the school rules in this school." "The boy's parents will also the told," he added.

I picked a comfortable armchair and waited as receptionist dialed my mom's hand phone. She shook her head at me, shooting me a look of utmost disapproval and disgrace. She placed the phone back into its holder after she tried to dial my mom's phone for the fifth time. I didn't tell Mr. Shreve that my mom always forgets her phone and seldom picks it up. Thank goodness they don't have my house phone number.

I remained in the discipline room for the non-ending lecture and Mr. Shreve kept me back for detention after the bell goes signaling the end of school. I reach home an hour late and Will was seating on my bed as I enter my room. "Hey, what kept you back?" he asked. "Nothing. Just projects," I lied. No matter how much I force myself, I couldn't bring the words out that Jennifer had nearly killed me and I am blamed for her crime.


	10. Is It A Nightmare?

Chapter 10 – This isn't suppose to happen

"Elle, are you okay?" Will asked me with full concern. It has been two weeks since the day Jennifer threw the knife out the window. I hadn't seen her ever since. I couldn't see her anywhere in school and Will didn't mention a word about her. I guess that incident still remains unknown to him.

Will and I are sitting in the living room couch. It is near midnight. My parents are out attending a meeting. I have been having nightmares almost every night. And Will had been sleeping in my room more often nowadays. "Nothing, I'm fine," I answered. I get up and head towards the kitchen to get a drink. I reached for the vodka with no reason whatsoever. My throat burnt when it washed down it. "Since when have you started drinking alcohol?" Will asked again. "None of your business," I replied. I wish Will would just leave me alone to let me have some time to think and mind my own business. He has been tagging along behind me since that day.

"Now that really isn't like you," Will said. He dragged me upstairs into my room and before I knew it, he was kissing me. He deepened the kiss and pressed hard against me. It seemed like a pretty long time when suddenly we were separated by the sound of glass breaking. Neither of us moved for a second. Then Will told me to stay in my room while he goes downstairs to see what's the matter. But he doesn't have to. Because there standing at my bedroom door is Jennifer, holding the knife that she has plunged down five floors two weeks ago.

I reach for Will's arm. He exclaimed with pure surprise, "Jen?!" "So I guess your loving girlfriend here hasn't told you about me, huh?" Jennifer said, advancing towards us. Will shot me a look with confuse mixed with anger.

I backed away as far as I could from her. She grabbed my hand whilst she aimed for Will's stomach. Jennifer took him completely by surprise which caused him to double over in pain. She twisted my arm in an odd angle and direct the knife towards my throat. I shrieked in pain and struggled to get free. "You struggle once more and this knife is in your throat," she said in a deathly whisper.

"If you want your girlfriend alive, you better do as I say," she spat to Will. "What is with you? I thought you were happy with Lance," Will said in nothing more than a whisper. Jennifer laughed and I felt cold breath washed over me. "Happy? I was only with him because you were spending less time with me. Well, how was I to know you are to meet this _girl_. I tried so hard to get you back but I guess you never notice my efforts. So, I guess I just have to get rid to this _girl_." "You can't kill her. You'll go to jail. It isn't worth it." Will said. "Ha! Isn't worth it?! Of course it is worth it! I'll never go to jail!" "Why not?" Will shot back at her. "The forces of evil are strong and they never look at things like _jail_."

"Forces of evil?" Will said in a tone of disbelief.

"Didn't Mr. Morgan tell you? My master's order is to kill anyone you dislike or hate. I like you too much Will, that's why I can never kill you. But as for this _girl_, well, I guess it is her I dislike."

"What master? Jennifer, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, forget it!" Jennifer snapped.

And with that, she dragged me outside onto the landing and pushed me against the glass railing which only reaches up to my hip. My dad had designed it that way three years ago. I looked down and I realize that if I fall down on this spot, I will crash head first into the glass dining table. She deepened the knife into my throat and I can feel a drop of blood trickle down my neck; I can't breath.

"Good bye, Ellie, forever," her whisper tickled my ear. Then, she pushed me with full force that sent me over the railing plunging down to the glass dining table.

Something grabbed my hand just in time. I opened my eyes and saw Will grabbing my arm while he's trying to take the knife from Jennifer with the other arm. She kneed him in the groin but at the same moment, he elbowed her in the stomach. Jennifer lost her balance fell head first over the railing.

She was still holding that knife and while she's falling, she cut me across my arm. I yell in pain but my shout was drown out by Jennifer's high pitched scream. A second later, I heard a crash.

Will pulled me up slowly and held me tight. I froze in terror when I saw Jennifer's body covered in blood with a knife in her throat. She has killed herself by accident. A black mist started forming around her lifting her body up. And in a second, her body was gone. The dining table was back to normal, there is no blood to be seen, there is no windows broken. I turned to face Will. He looked at me for a second and pulled me into a tight hug. My throat no longer hurt. The blood on my arms had dried and the cut has healed. It is like nothing has ever happened. Maybe it is just a nightmare and it would soon be over.

Jennifer has been missing and she isn't in school. But no one seem concern except her parents. Jennifer's picture was in the paper two days later. I was nibbling on a Mars bar when I saw the news. I nearly choke. I nudged Will but he reassured me that everything's going to be fine. "Maybe we should confess," I said to him. "Confess what? Elle, no one would believe. It would just bring trouble," he replied. "Maybe we should tell my parents. They would understand," I tried again. "Your parents?" he nearly laughed. "You think they will believe that you are responsible for the missing cheerleader? And that the forces of evil has been in your house to get Jennifer? Oh, please!" By then, Will is laughing his head off so I joined in too.

He pulled me close and kissed me hard on my lips. I leaned in against him as all worries disappeared from my mind. I can only think of Will and me. And our future…


End file.
